hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16 (2011)
Defeat × And × Disgrace (ハイボク×卜×クツジョク, Haiboku × To × Kutsujoku) is the 16th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 22nd, 2012. Overview Gon continues hunting Hisoka who runs into Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika is able to talk Hisoka out of fighting them, but when Hisoka attacks another examinee, Gon sees his chance to take Hisoka's tag. Summary Hiding in the bushes, still stalking Hisoka, Gon awaits when he can attack. Unbeknownst to Gon, however, Hisoka has found his own prey in Kurapika and Leorio. He runs after Hisoka, torn between what to do: help them or stick to his plan to steal Hisoka's tag. He quickly picks the more honorable choice, helping his friends if they need it. Leorio whines to Kurapika about not knowing where his target is when both stop in their tracks. Hisoka greets them, leaning on a tree. He asks for their tags, needing two points, and Leorio quickly refuses. Kurapika figures they must not be his target, so he begins to negotiate. He tells Hisoka the tags he has, but neither are helpful, filling the air with more and more tension. Gon awaits nearby, eavesdropping on the conversation. Kurapika offers the tag that has no meaning for him, and if that still is not enough, he challenges Hisoka to take the others by force. Leorio also pulls out a knife, ready to fight. Hisoka merely laughs at their feeble threat and accepts the initial deal. Kurapika leaves the tag in a tree and leaves with Leorio. Gon sits frozen behind a tree still, gripping onto his fishing rod and sweating. Hisoka comments to himself he is happy about their progression, but they still have much to learn. Gon sighs in relief, but knows he doesn't have much time left to steal the tag. Gon becomes anxious from the thought of the next person Hisoka meets not fighting either when suddenly, Hisoka's killing intent drastically increases. It scatters the nearby animals and frightens Gon to no end. Hisoka's bloodlust has risen to a point that must be satisfied. The next day, after Hisoka has awoken from sleeping standing up and hunts his next victim, Gon begins to follow once again. He believes whoever Hisoka runs into next will be attacked no matter what, so he runs ahead to find them. He spots Agon heading in the opposite direction of Hisoka and picks a vantage point. His nerves begin to sway as his heart beats out of his chest. He knows he must completely hide his presence while taking deep breaths. Just then, Hisoka stops, sensing someone. It is Agon. He dashes forward, an insane look on his face. Agon sees Hisoka, almost too late, and draws his sword. Gon readies his fishing rod, anticipating the attack. Closer and closer, Hisoka runs towards Agon. Gon waits for the perfect moment. Agon preparing as well. Hisoka takes out one of his cards and shouts a chilling scream. Gon winds back his fishing rod and let it loose. Agon thrusts forward with his sword, missing Hisoka's head by centimeters. Hisoka is so entranced by the thought of killing Agon, Gon's fishing hook is able to catch onto his tag. Hisoka notices too late, the tag has been reeled in! Hisoka and Agon stand after the instantaneous exchange. Agon falls dead to the ground, while Hisoka has already moved on to the matter of his tag. Gon stands up and catches the tag, which lands perfectly in his hand. Unfortunately, Hisoka sees this and looks as stunned as Gon does. Instead of being upset though, Hisoka smiles, a glint in his eyes and another ripe fruit to play with. Gon rushes off into the brush, trying to get as far away from Hisoka as possible. Before he can truly celebrate, he loses control of his body, paralyzed and collapses to the ground. Geretta appears, telling Gon how many times he could have killed him. A small dart with some immobilizing drug on it is in Gon's neck. Geretta commends Gon for his concentration while training with his fishing rod, but adds how open he was for the attack. He mentions Gon was so focused on Hisoka, he didn't check his own surroundings. He takes both Hisoka and Gon's tags and leaves. Gon is left alone with his shame of losing, as a single Hemotropic Butterfly lands on his hand. It flies away and gets caught in a spider's web, emphasizing Gon's own faults. Not a moment later, Geretta falls dead next to Gon. Hisoka stands over him, a smile on his face, expressing how impressed he is with Gon's ability to hide his presence, his timing and attack. He drops Gon's and his own tags, giving them back to Gon for a job well done. Geretta was Hisoka's target, so he no longer needs his, but Gon doesn't want Hisoka's tag in this way. Remarkably, Gon is able to stand with a paralyzing drug that lasts 10 days for normal people. He tells Hisoka to take his tag back, but Hisoka refuses, keeping Gon alive so one day he can kill Gon when he's more experienced. Hisoka hits Gon with a ferocious punch to the face and says he'll take his tag back once Gon can do the same to him. He walks off, leaving Gon. Later that night, Gon sits alone in a tree, having won, but also lost. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, Gon does not have a vision of Kurapika and Leorio being struck down. Instead, he simply considers the possibility and eventually decides not to turn a blind eye. * Although Hisoka calls himself a magician, no magic tricks are shown in the manga. In this episode, he performs two: a disappearing playing card act, as well as the multiplication of Hemotropic Butterflies. * More symbolism is created in the anime with the Hemotropic Butterflies than is shown in the manga, such as one being caught in a spider's web. * In the manga, Hisoka decapitates Geretta's head and carries it with him as he returns Gon's tags. In the anime, he merely kills Geretta and places his corpse beside Gon. Navigation es:Episodio 16 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc